Weasleys Etc.
by Habile gal
Summary: This is just a little story that I wrote about the Weasley family. I'm trying to convey that they all have different characters,(mainly Fred and George.) and show what it is like being part of a large family. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of worth, including Harry Potter; J.K Rowlings does.  
  
Author's note:  
Please reveiw. I don't mind critisisim, just please make it nice. :-) Enjoy!  
  
*****  
The Weasleys Etc.  
  
  
"So what do you think of her?  
  
"Well, she's been my friend since our first year.  
  
"That still doesn't really tell me anything."  
  
"Well then, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Do you like her as more then a friend?"  
  
"No! Not in your life" I mean, look at how much she studies. Even thought I've known her for five years, and we've been close friends, I don't feel anything more for her then that."  
  
"Then you wouldn't have a problem with me, up, you know, asking her to the Yule Ball?"  
  
Ginny Weasly silently slipped away from the door to the boy's dorm. She sank into a chair in the common room, flabbergasted. Had she really just heard what she thought she had? George wanted to ask Hermione Granger to the ball? And he was asking Ron's permission? This was weird, really weird. The thing that was most funny is that George had never said anything to her about wanting to ask Hermione to the ball. Usually he talked to her about things like that, even though she was just his little sister.  
  
***  
  
George came whistling down the stairs a few moments later. He walked into the common room, where Ginny was still sitting. There were a few other students in the common room. A small group of first year students were deep in a game of Spellbreaker, a wizard game much like the Muggle game, Clue. Dean Thomas was in a corner, with papers and books spread around him. He mush have been doing his Care of Magical Creatures homework, because he was murmuring, "Murtlap, now that is the one that looks like a horse and eats you. No, wait that is the Kelpie. The Murtlap looks like a rat." Other students were doing homework, or sitting talking. George walked over and sat down beside Ginny.  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked his little sister, "Surviving the exams?" he put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah I think that I'll live. I'm getting a little stressed about my History of Magic exam though. It isn't my strongest subject."   
  
"You'll do great. Probably better then I've ever done." George was always the one to be there for someone when they needed a pick-me-up. He and Ginny had always been close. They talked about everything. George had always been her protective older brother, since Charlie had left. Ginny and Fred's relationship left a lot to be desired. She and George had always been friends more then brother and sister.  
  
"Hey, um, Ginny?" George spoke, bringing Ginny out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, um." He said a little uncertainly, "Do you know if Hermione has a date for the ball?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"   
  
"Just wondering. Do you think that I should ask her?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. She'd probably even go with you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah. Give it a shot. You'd be good for her, she could use a little lightening up, she is all together too serious."  
  
"Being serious isn't a bad thing, serious people balance out the non-serious people."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It just gets old sometimes to always have her doing homework and stuff. We never get a chance to do anything together. No time to go for a walk, or sit and talk or anything."  
  
"You guys are both busy with your own lives, sometimes it is hard to coordinate your schedules. Remember that you have other friends that you can hang with too."  
  
"That's true. . ."  
  
"So who do you want to go to the ball with?" George asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Who do I *want* to go to the ball with? Or who will I probably end up going with?"  
  
"If you could go with any guy in the school, who would you go with?"  
  
"Blake Kendall." Ginny said quickly. "He is a Raveclaw Prefect."  
  
"I know him. He is a great guy. He is in my Defense against the Dark Arts class. So why do you want to go with him?"  
  
"Well, he is good looking, nice blond hair, thin body, you know. Though he is short. . ."  
  
"The height thing could be a problem."George agreed with a smile. "If you weren't so tall, it wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"We're close enough to the same height. I think it will be ok."  
  
"So we agree that he has good looks. What do you like about his personalty?"  
  
"I don't really know him that well. We sat next to each other at the Quiddich game last week. We had a really great conversation. We talked about-"  
  
Just then Fred came up with a paper in his hand. "Did Ron show you this letter from Mum?" He asked.  
  
"No. " George and Ginny said simultaneously.  
  
"She says that we have to stay here for Christmas. She and dad are going to stay with Bill and Lindsey. Mum wants to see Lindsey and the baby." Charlie was another one of Ginny's older brothers. He and his wife Lindsey had just had a baby recently. Ginny's mother Molly was a very over excited grandmother, and wanted to spend all the time she could with her granddaughter.  
  
"It will be fun to spend Christmas here." George said, trying to be positive. " I always miss the castle when I'm away." In truth, he would have rather spent Christmas at home. Christmas was always a fun time at the Weasly house.  
  
"I'm tired of this *stupid* castle." Fred said loudly. "I'm tired of classes, I'm tired of all these people that I constantly have to put up with. It's driving me crazy!" With that Fred left angrily through the portrait hole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
